Cutie Pie
by mayurie
Summary: [Sakurai Ryou x Reader]; mungkin yang lain tidak punya pikiran yang sama, tapi dia adalah orang yang paling manis bagimu.


"Sakurai-kun!"

"[S-Surname]-san!?" Sakurai terbelak saat melihat gadis berambut [hair color] yang tersenyum dengan cerah tepat di wajahnya, membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya. [Name] melebarkan senyumannya saat dia melihat Sakurai yang semerah tomat, dan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu bisa merasakan aura hangat yang memancar dari perempuan di depannya. "A-Ada apa…?"

"Tidak papa, kamu hanya sangat manis sekarang," jawab [Name] tanpa malu, membuat Sakurai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dimana dia bisa melihat para anggota klub baseball yang sedang berlari memutari lapangan sambil meneriakkan sorakan mereka untuk menyemangati diri.

"Tolong jangan b-bercanda…" gumam Sakurai sambil menaikkan kerah seragamnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Tunggu dulu, bukankah yang dia katakan barusan sangatlah tidak sopan? Bagaimana kalau [Name] jadi membencinya dan dia tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya? Ah tapi itu memang salahnya, seharusnya dia tidak berbicara seperti itu tadi—

"Sakurai-kun?'

"A-Aku minta maaf…!" teriak Sakurai, berdiri dengan tiba-tiba sebelum membungkuk dengan sudut sembilan puluh derajat berulang-ulang. "Maaf karena berkata tidak sopan seperti itu kepadamu, [Surname]-san!"

[Name] berkedip dengan wajah bingung, sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman manis yang membuat Sakurai langsung berdiri tegap dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. [Name] memiringkan kepalanya dari tempat dia duduk di depan Sakurai, dan tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, kamu memang manis, Sakurai-kun."

"U-Uh…"

[Name] dan Sakurai berdua sajalah yang ada di ruang kelas sekarang. Murid yang lain sudah pergi ke klub mereka masing-masing atau pulang ke rumah, tapi setelah Sakurai melihat [Name] dengan tumpukan dokumen kelas di mejanya, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Momoi untuk mengijinkannya dari klub basket. Dan tentu saja perempuan berambut pink yang peka itu langsung mengerti maksud dari tindakan yang dilakukan Sakurai. ("M-Maaf ya, Momoi-san…" "Ah, membantu [Name]-chan? Oke, semangat Sakurai-kun!" "B-Baik…!")

"Tapi [Surname]-san… kenapa dokumennya bisa menumpuk seperti ini?" Sakurai yang sudah kembali duduk bertanya kepada perempuan berambut [hair color] yang sedang memainkan pulpennya.

"Aah, itu karena aku terlalu malas untuk mengerjakannya," jawab [Name] dengan santai, memutarkan pulpennya di antara jarinya.

"E-Eh?" Sakurai berwajah antara kaget dan terkejut. "S-Seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti itu—ah, maafkan aku karena lancang!"

Sakurai melihat ujung bibir [Name] turun ke bawah setelah dia meminta maaf, dan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu langsung memucat. Gawat, sekarang perempuan itu akan membencinya lalu menjauhinya dan dia tidak akan sempat menyatakan perasaannya—

"Baik, berhenti Sakurai-kun!" [Name] berkata sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depannya, membentuk tanda silang. "Time out!"

"T-Time out…?" Sakurai bertanya dengan bingung. Setiap dia bersama [Name], perempuan berambut [hair color] itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya di kertas dokumen yang dia pegang sekarang, hati-hati untuk tidak meremasnya. "Ano, sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan ini—"

"Time out!" jawab [Name], posisi tangannya masih belum berubah.

"Tapi—"

"Time! Out!"

"H-Haa…" Sakurai mengangguk dengan ragu, dan menaruh kertas yang dia pegang sebelumnya kembali ke tumpukan yang ada di meja. [Name] juga menaruh pulpen yang dia pegang, sebelum berdiri dan memegang kedua tangan Sakurai yang terbelak karena tindakan ini. "[S-Surname]-san…!?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sakurai-kun." Sakurai menelan ludahnya saat dia bertatapan dengan mata [eye color] milik perempuan itu yang terlihat serius. [Name] mengambil nafas, sebelum mengeratkan pegangannya dan tersenyum. Sakurai bisa merasakan kalau itu bukan senyuman manisnya yang biasa, melainkan senyuman yang mengancam. "Mulai sekarang, di depanku dilarang meminta maaf! Mengerti?"

"T-Tapi—"

"Jangan memotongku saat aku belum selesai bicara!" kata perempuan berambut [hair color] itu dengan keras. "Mengerti?"

"M-Ma—" Sakurai menutup mulutnya saat melihat tatapan [Name]. "M-Maksudku baik, [Surname]-san."

[Name] tersenyum dan menepuk kedua tangannya. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan kerjanya."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan dalam diam setelah itu, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. [Name] mengisi dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikumpulkan, lalu Sakurai akan memeriksanya dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen itu menjadi satu. Pekerjaan yang akan berlangsung lama kalau hanya dikerjakan oleh [Name] seorang, pikir Sakurai. Itu membuatnya lega dan senang dengan keputusannya untuk membantu sang ketua kelas. Dia tidak akan merepotkannya seperti biasanya.

Sakurai menunggu dokumen terakhir yang sedang ditulis oleh [Name], mengamati perempuan itu dengan seksama. Bagaimana cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kelas membuat rambut [hair color]nya memancarkan warna yang indah, dan bagaimana dia mulai menekan ujung pulpennya ke ujung bibirnya saat dia sedang berpikir. Tentu saja, yang paling menawan adalah bagaimana perempuan itu memandangnya dengan mata [eye color] yang selalu bersinar—

"Senang dengan apa yang kamu lihat, Sakurai-kun?" [Name] bertanya dengan nada menggoda, dan kalau ini adalah anime Sakurai yakin akan ada uap panas yang keluar dari kepalanya. [Name] tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sakurai yang salah tingkah dan mulai tergagap dengan kata-katanya.

"A-Ah, aku—m-maksudku… I-Itu… Ano…" Sakurai mendengar tawa kecil [Name] dan hal ini membuatnya terdiam, merasakan bagaimana wajahnya mulai hangat. "U-Uuh…"

[Name] kembali tertawa, sebelum menyerahkan kertas yang terakhir kepada Sakurai yang masih merah. "Dan ini yang terakhir Sakurai-kun. Ayo berikan ini ke Sensei lalu pulang. Rumah kita searah kan?"

"A-Ah, baik…"

[Name] menunggu Sakurai memeriksa semua dokumen dan setelah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menyerahkan tumpukannya ke [Name] yang menerimanya dengan senyum senang. "Terima kasih Sakurai-kun. Kalau kamu tidak membantuku, mungkin aku tidak akan selesai hari ini."

Sakurai tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang bisa membantumu, [Surname]-san."

[Name] dan Sakurai lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang guru bersama dan menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada Sensei yang berterima kasih kepada keduanya. Akibat bujukan dari [Name] yang memintanya mampir ke minimarket karena perempuan itu ingin mentraktir Sakurai es krim, tidak sulit bagi laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dalam menerima tawaran [Name]. Setelah membeli es krim yang mereka suka, [Name] langsung menarik Sakurai ke taman terdekat dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersamanya, dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa menolak.

"Hm…"

"[S-Surname]-san… Kamu ingin es krimku?" Sakurai mengeluarkan sweatdrop, melihat perempuan berambut [hair color] di depannya yang memandang es krim rasa loquat miliknya.

"Ah, boleh?" [Name] bertanya dengan senang sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerah, membuat Sakurai mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu—"

Sakurai terbelak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, melihat [Name] yang berjinjit dan menutup matanya. Tidak lama setelah itu laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menutup matanya dan memeluk perempuan di depannya, keduanya meleleh dalam ciuman pertama masing-masing—atau itulah yang dipikirkan Sakurai. Ini jelas adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi dia tidak yakin kalau [Name] belum pernah berciuman dengan seseorang dengan bagaimana dia terlihat lebih berpengalaman tentang ini daripada dia. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak melakukan ini…

Seakan merasakan keraguan Sakurai, [Name] membuka matanya sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakurai dan menariknya lebih dekat, membuat laki-laki itu terbelak. [Name] menyelipkan lidahnya dan menyentuh bibir Sakurai yang terkejut akan hal itu dan secara refleks membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu [Name] langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Sakurai bisa merasakan lidah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu menjelajahi mulutnya dan dia mendengar rintihan, sebelum berubah merah saat sadar kalau itu datang darinya, merasakan senyuman [Name]. Lidah mereka berdansa satu sama lain dengan dominasi oleh [Name], dan Sakurai hanya bisa menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan ini dengan rintihan pelan.

Merasakan kalau ini sudah cukup, [Name] melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur, jembatan air liur mereka berdua membuat bibir mereka tersambung dengan satu sama lain lalu putus dan menetes ke tanah. Sakurai terengah dan mengusap air liur di bibirnya dengan ujung lengan seragamnya, sebelum dia melihat [Name] yang menjilat bibirnya dengan perlahan, membuat Sakurai sadar akan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"A-Apa—y-yang tadi itu… E-Er, anoo…"

"Oh, loquat punya rasa yang unik ya. Ini buah kesukaanmu, Sakurai-kun?" [Name] bertanya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, kedua tangannya berpegangan satu sama lain di belakang tubuhnya. Sakurai paling menyukai posenya yang ini, membuatnya benar-benar manis. "Sakurai-kun?"

"A-Ah…"

"Ahaha, kamu memang manis Sakurai-kun." [Name] tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, melihat Sakurai dengan senang. "Hm, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Ryou-kun? Atau apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"Mm…"

"Mm? Boleh?" tanya [Name] sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis. Sakurai terdiam, dan ini membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu berkedip. Suasananya hening, sampai [Name] membuka mulutnya. "Ah, tapi aku tidak bisa menganggap kita pacaran begitu saja ya. Maaf Sakurai-kun, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"A-Aku…!" [Name] berhenti berbicara saat mendengar Sakurai, dan laki-laki itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dan mulai berbicara. "A-Aku… tidak keberatan dengan itu, [Surname]-san."

"Itu berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Ryou-kun? Atau itu berarti kamu tidak keberatan aku menganggap kita berpacaran?" [Name] bertanya dengan nada menggoda, dan Sakurai memerah. Dia yakin perempuan itu sudah tahu apa jawabannya, dan dia hanya ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Sakurai sendiri. "Yang mana, Sakurai-kun?"

"U-Uh… dua-duanya…" gumam Sakurai sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. [Name] tertawa kecil saat mendengar ini, dan dia berjalan mendekati Sakurai yang melihatnya dengan seksama. "[S-Surname]-san?"

"Kamu serakah ya, Ryou-kun." Sakurai tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya saat dia mendengarkan namanya keluar dari bibir [Name], dan [Name] kembali tertawa saat melihat ini. "Tapi aku suka denganmu, jadi sikap apapun yang kamu keluarkan, aku akan menerimanya!"

"A-Ano…" mulai Sakurai pelan.

"Hm?"

"K-Kalau begitu… Apa aku juga boleh memanggilmu dengan namamu, [Surname]-san…?" [Name] berkedip sebelum senyumnya melebar dan dia mengangguk, membuat Sakurai berbunga-bunga. [Name] kembali berkedip saat Sakurai memegang dagunya dalam pose berpikir dan mulai bergumam. "[Name]-san… [Name]-chan? Ah, itu terdengar tidak sopan untuk panggilan pertama, jadi… [Name]?"

"Ya?" jawab [Name] dengan senang, dan Sakurai terbelak saat dia melihat kalau perempuan itu berada tepat di depannya. "Ada apa, _Ryou-kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryou-kun?" [Name] bertanya dengan bingung sambil menyentuh pipi Sakurai dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, dan dia sadar kalau Sakurai pingsan berdiri dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Arara..."

* * *

 **a/n; kembali bersama author yang mendapat inspirasi tiba-tiba dari tsurezure children! entah kenapa di tengah-tengah bisa berubah menjadi rate T fanfiction, tapi untungnya saya bisa mengembalikan fluffnya di akhir...**

 **setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aneh kenapa sakurai pingsan karena [name] yang terlalu manis tapi tidak pingsan setelah di french kiss untuk pertama kalinya... yah, ini fanfiction, jadi tidak masalah kan hehe.**

 **tolong reviewnya kalau sudah membaca, dan tolong bilang kalau melihat typo. terima kasih!**

* * *

 _ **bonus;**_

"Tadaima," [Name] berkata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, menarik Sakurai yang masih tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi dan hanya mengikuti perempuan berambut [hair color] itu karena ditarik. "Okaa-san, Otou-san! Aku pulang!"

"Oh, [Name]. Okaeri—siapa itu?" tanya ayah [Name] dengan curiga.

"Ara, kamu membawa pulang temanmu?" tanya ibu [Name] dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini pacarku, Sakurai Ryou-kun! Ryou-kun, ini orang tuaku." Sakurai menunduk dengan sopan (akibat dari [Name] yang menggerakkan kepalanya dari belakang), membuat senyum ibu [Name] melebar. [Name] tersenyum dengan senang kepada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berkata, "Aku akan membawa Ryou-kun ke kamarku, jadi jangan ganggu kami ya!"

"K-Ke kamar!?"

"Sst, anak kita sudah besar, Anata."

"T-Tapi... Tapi..."

"Anata."

"Baik..."


End file.
